LeoLivia Love!
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: pretty much how Leo and olive get together and the ups and downs of their lives, I am aware some things and info may be wrong but please don't correct me on every little thing and couples involved are leolivia (obviously Leo and Olivia) and melli (Mateo and Kelli Berglund from lab rats) my first story so no hate please. constructive criticism only! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi everyone! This is my first story so please be nice! I don't mind constructive criticism but no hate please. So without further ado

**LeoLivia Love!**

No one's p.o.v

"_Yo! What it do girl-l-l?" *smack* "not swag bro" *running footsteps* _"cut!" the director called "perfect Mateo!" the director also called out "yo! Mr. Director, my face hurts!" Mateo, who plays Jerry, called out. "1. How many times have I told you not to call me _Mr. Director? _2. You probably deserved it and 3. That's a wrap for today guys! Great job!" the director said. "Hey, you guys want to run to the mall with Mateo and me after we finish up here?" Dylan, who plays as Milton, asked Olivia and Leo. "No, sorry guys, I've got cheerleading practice, then this jujitsu thing with Leo, we'll be finished around 6:30". Olivia, who plays as Kim, said. "we;;, if it's alright with you Livy, we can go to your cheerleading practice with you, I don't know study or something, we have those final exams coming up you know, then after your practice, we can go to our jujitsu class, then to the mall with Mateo and Dylan, there problems solved, sound good you guys?" Leo, who plays jack, explained. "Sounds good to me yo!" Mateo said. "Yep, sounds good to me, how about you Olivia?" Dylan asked. "Well, I don't know guys, you may get bored" Olivia retorted, "please Olivia! Plus I want to see yo- ugh" Mateo started but got hit in the stomach by Dylan "I mean- well- I'm just going to shut up now…" Mateo _finally_ finished, "pleaseee Livy!" Leo pleaded, giving Olivia the puppy dog face he knew she could not resist. "Ughhh, ok fine! But absolutely no complaining when you get bored got it?" Olivia said pointing at all three of them. "YES MA'AM!" they all trooped.

"Leo's driving!" Mateo called out, "shot-gun!" Olivia called out after then ran to Leo's Camaro, red with black stripes running length wise (A/N think the newer version of bumblebee from transformers but red instead of yellow) the other boys were right behind her, the top of the car was down so Olivia jumped in "ahhh…. Leather… seats… hot!" she screamed. The 3 boys just laughed at her and jumped in. Dylan sat behind Leo and Mateo sat behind Olivia. "Ok, so before we get there, let me warn you boys, stay away from Jessica, Hanna and Emily!" Olivia said not looking up from temple run that she was playing on her iPhone. "What? Why?! I want to meet some girls yo!" Mateo whined. Olivia rolled her eyes; turning off the game she had on her phone as they were pulling up to the gym and she had to get out getting her bag. "Teo, there are 20 girls on the squad, just stay away from those 3, or don't go at all!" She said. She went to get her bag out of the trunk but not before Leo grabbed her arm to stop her, he pulled her back down gently, neither of them would admit it but they both felt sparks. "At least tell us why… please" Leo asked, batting his eyelashes. This made Olivia giggle but quickly turn back to hurt straight face, "their bad news, that is all you need to know" and with that she blew a kiss, and walked to the back to get her bag.

"Ready to go?" Dylan asked "yep" all the others replied. They all walked in, Olivia showed them around the gym, and also showed them where the vending machines for drinks and chips were. She waved bye and was about to walk off when Leo grabbed her hand yet again. He pulled her back towards him to whisper in her ear, "be careful. Please, and me and you. Study, Tonight. My place" Leo said with a wink. "Okay" Olivia simply whispered back, she kissed his cheek and walked to get changed. He wouldn't admit it of course, but her whispers sent tingles down his spine, as his did the same to her.

"Hey girl... What's going on with you and Leo?" one of her best friends, spencer said, with a wide grin, excitedly. "Nothing is going on between Leo and I, I'll explain later, now close your mouth Hun, you're going to catch flies" Olivia replied walking by her bff. She came out of the locker room wearing a black tank top and pink short-shorts that say cheer on the butt. She also saw Leo, talking to Jessica, Dylan and Mateo weren't with him, but knowing them, their getting into some kind of trouble. "Ey Leo! Come here!" she said shortly, and not meanly. With that, he smiled at Jessica then walked over to Olivia, "yeah? What's up liv-"Leo started, but cut himself off, starring at Olivia "take a picture Leo, it'll last longer" she said with a smirk. "Um- uh- oh yeah what did you need? I was about to get that chic's number!" Leo replied, finally getting his brain back. "What I _needed _was to get you away from_ that chic,_ because_ that chic_ happens to be Jessica! Please just stay away from her if you value your heart and my friendship!" Olivia pleaded. He wouldn't say so, but hearing, _friendship,_ hurt, he wanted to be more_. _"Alright, alright I'll stay away, but your explaining why later missy" he said, waggling his finger in her face jokingly, they both laughed. "Ok fine, I guess you deserve to know, oh and by the way, where are Dylan and Mateo?" Olivia asked kind of worried now. "Um..." Leo said, actually unsure to where those hoodlums were. _BOOM! "_Mateo! Dylan! Ugh..." Olivia said but instead went over to practice, knowing Leo can handle whatever the boys have gotten themselves into.

"I can't wait to go to the mall yo!" Mateo said, as we were loading up in Leo's car, with the same seating arrangement. "Yeah… thanks to you 2 idiots we've all got summer jobs at the gym to pay for the damages. Thanks a lot!" Olivia said, sarcastically. Yeah, that _boom_ they heard, was Mateo and Dylan, finding the kitchen and epically failing trying to cook. "Yeah really, Livy's right though, I wanted to get my tan on this summer!" Leo agreed "oh, you're welcome guys!" Mateo said, not catching the drift that what they were saying was sarcastic. The 3 others just rolled their eyes, not in the mood to explain everything to Mateo. They parked at the mall, and Olivia immediately recognized the car that had parked next to them "Kelli!" Olivia shouted jumping out of Leo's Camaro.

You see the reason Kelli's car was so distinct, is because for one, you can't miss that hot pink car of hers and also because her license plate reads 'k2013o' k, for Kelli and o, for Olivia. "Hey Livy! What's up? Here with the guys I see" Kelli says, pulling her sunglasses up, leaning over to wave at the guys. They all waved back but laughed at Olivia's actions. Mateo and Kelli had a small crush on each other but never admitted it, ok who am I kidding, they could practically love each other (A/N ok sorry about this but figured it needs explaining, I know it's not really true but I needed another couple other than kick, so they are Malli, lol, ok back to the story) "hey guys, me and kels are going to go so you can just have like a guy's night or something, I don't know" Olivia said, they all laughed at how she put it but knew what she meant. "ok, that's fine, I have a birthday present to buy anyway, meet back here at 7:30 ok?" leo asked with a wink, knowing Olivia knew it was for her birthday this Friday. Both girls nodded and walked off.

No one's p.o.v- with the girls- 6:40 p.m.

"so, kels what's going on with you and Mateo, it's sooo obvious you 2 like each other, except it's not obvious to you 2, what's up?" Olivia asked kels as they walked through the mall. "Nothing Livy, just, I don't know, we barely talk much anymore and I miss it but I don't know what to do" Kelli said with a frown. "So, how about you ask him to help you study tonight or tomorrow, actually text him now! Please" Olivia begged giving Kelli the same puppy dog eyes Leo used on her. "Ugh ok!" Kelli said pulling out her phone (A/N Kelli= **bold **Mateo= _italic_)

**Hey Teo! Wat up? And dnt say the sky! Lol. I wuz wonderin if you wanted to idk maybe study tonight? :/**

_Sure kels! My place? Say… 8 ish? :P oh and yes kels the sky is up! Haha_

**Hahaha yayy! Thx and grrr :D**

Olivia noticed Kelli smiling at her phone "soo, what'd he say" Olivia asked, kind of worried he said no "yeah! We're meeting tonight at his place" Kelli responded, both girls smiling happily

"So, Livy, the real question is, what's going on with you a Leo?" she said with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows. "Nothing is going on kels but…" Olivia said trying to continue but before she got the chance. "What Livy? But what? Tell me please" Kelli said in an exaggerated voice, "well, I was _going_ to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted, but I don't know now" Olivia said, trying to hide her smirk. "Oh, hehe sorry about that" Kelli said scratching the back of her head, smiling shyly "but seriously please tell me" she continued. "Oh alright, what I was saying is, after the mall I'm going over to Leos to 'study'" Olivia said excitedly. "Eeek" both girls squealed. "Oh we have _got _find you an outfit, let's go girly!" Kelli said. And with that both girls hurried off, to their favorite stores, saying hi and taking pictures with fans along the way.

No one's p.o.v- with the boys- 7:15 p.m.

"Hey Mateo, what's going on with you and Kelli man? When she's around all you do is stare at her" Dylan asked. As if on cue (A/N sorry it kind of is on cue but whatever!) Mateo immediately pulled out his phone, eager to do anything to get away from this conversation, only to see it was a text from Kelli (sorry another A/N same as the last convo goes with this one)

**Hey Teo! Wat up? And dnt say the sky! Lol. I wuz wonderin if you wanted to idk maybe study tonight? :/**

_Sure kels! My place? Say… 8 ish? : P oh and yes kels the sky is up! Haha_

**Hahaha yayy! Thx and grrr :D**

The guys saw mate smiling at his phone, "yo man, what's up?" Leo asked Mateo. Mateo laughs a little before saying "well apparently, I've got a study date with her, tonight!" "That's great man! Same thing with me and Livy!" Leo said, happy for his bro but excited for his study date with Olivia tonight.

"Yeah man, speaking of you and _Livy, _what's going on? It is SO obvious you 2 like each other just tooafraid to admit it" Dylan finally spoke up. "Well, like I told Mateo I have a study date with her tonight at my place, but I don't know exactly, I know I like her, I really do! I just have some trouble telling her" Leo responded, really unsure. Before Dylan could say anything else, fans dragged off Leo to take pictures. "Bro, we need to get them 2 together, now! Their dying on the inside without each other" Mateo said with a smirk, it made them both laugh. "I know teo, trust me I know"

With everyone at the car- no one's p.o.v. - 7:40

"Hey guys! Sorry were late, we got a little… held up" both girls said while snickering. They were late over 10 minutes and the boys were starting to get worried, well Leo and Mateo were, Dylan knew that they could handle themselves and had to hold back the other 2 several times from going back in the mall. It didn't help that the girls' phones died, so they weren't answering instagram, Facebook, twitter, texts, calls, or kik. Yes, the 2 paranoid boys did all of those. "A little late Livy? A _little_ late? Try 10 minutes. You had us scared! And why the hell don't you answer your phone?!" Leo asked, freaking out. "Well for one _Leo"_ his name came out as venom in her mouth, "I didn't know I had a curfew from you! And 2 I didn't think it was a crime that we got held back a few cause of fans and lastly 3! My phone died, sorry!" Olivia said getting angry on how Leo was treating her like a little girl. "Look Livy, I'm sorry, you just scared me ok?" Leo said, immediately sorry about what he said when he saw Olivia get angry. "It's ok Leo, just lay off of the, _everyone's hero_ (A/N anyone know the movie? Sorry had to watch it with my lil sis this morning ha-ha)please, oh and the overprotective dad also" Olivia said, and the 2 laughed. Leo hugged Olivia and she hugged back and said 'sorry'. "Hey Livy, if your done with the love fest you can ride home with me then I'll drop you off at Leo's for your 'studying'" Kelli said, putting air quotations around 'studying'. This made Dylan, Mateo, and Kelli, crack up laughing, but just made Leo and Olivia blush like crazy which made the others laugh harder. "Um- ya ok. See ya in a bit Leo and I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Olivia said with a wink then got into Kelli's car and drove off to get ready to go to Leos. And Mateo, Kelli and Leo did the same! Oh how tonight will be eventful!

A/N omg that is THE most I've ever typed. Any who, I have about 5 chapters written of my other story, Don't Leave Me Here, and a one-shot, Night To Remember, I'll have summaries posted in the next chapter, and will probably post the first chapter of night to remember tonight or tomorrow, and same with this one. Sooo, love? Hate? Need more now? Just throw this story away? I need to know lol soo review! Please. It'll make me update faster and honestly cause I'm a new writer it'll boost my confidence. Ook im done with the rambling, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- **hey guys! As much as I hate starting off a chapter like, I know I have, so, I'm so so so so so so sorry I didn't update as promised, but I have a valid excuse, I was really freaking sick! I still am but I actually felt like getting out of bed today, so ya anyway here is the summary to my other story that I have, please note im horrible at summaries! btw all my stories are most likely going to b kickin it, don't leave me here- Kim's life isn't perfect, not anymore at least, her dad was a spy and died on a mission, her mom was murdered, by… ya you have to read to find out, Kim tries to commit suicide, she gets saved, things happen, relationships are made, friendships are broken. Jack/Kim jerry/oc. Ok I know horrible summary but it really is good, I wrote it on a week I was grounded so I put a lot of time in it. Ok so the other summary will be at the end of this chapter and with further ado I give you! (Hey that rhymed)

**LeoLivia Love- chapter 2- 2 dates and... Wait, what?!**

**Kim's p.o.v.**

Omigosh, I'm sooooo excited to go to jacks. Right now I'm at Kelli's getting ready. I'm going to wear a dark blue floral dress that goes just below mid-thigh with a brown/tan thick belt and brown/tan boots that go right under my knee and white socks that go a little above my knee then my hair in a waterfall braid with little curls at the end, courtesy of Kelli Berglund, with tan eye shadow and pink lip gloss (a/n sorry I'm kind of a fashionista hehe) when your famous you need to always look good, whether it's going to the mall or checking the mail, if someone takes a picture and you're a fashion disaster, well there goes your reputation. \

"Livy, might I say so myself, you look hot! In a completely sister way" kels said. We both laughed, a lot. Since we did that nonstop summer thing we did, we've been bffs! Which is awesome because I really need a friend that's there for me, not popularity. "Thanks kels! Now your turn" I responded, she wore a really cute white tank-top that is beaded around the neck with some red/pink jean short-shorts and some flats (link- search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1684&bih=811&q=cute+teen+outfits&oq=cute+teen+outfits&gs_l=img.3...1244.5837.0.6...0.0...1ac.1. .IQAL4ykMs4U#facrc=_&imgrc=eSX24D256xVYaM%3A%3BERkfQAhyVCRTDM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F06% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2012%252F06%252F21%252Fcute-outfit-ideas-of-t he-week-edition-8%252F%3B600%3B607) and her hair in a high ponytail, with blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. We were about to go but did our handshake, _kiss, kiss, slap our hands across and shake, spin around and say 'knockout',_ we say knockout cause her name starts with k and mine, o so we came up with knockout, which works well with our fighting experience. We both laughed after doing our handshake, and then walked to her car. I got in the passenger seat, and she drove. What's awesome is mostly everyone from lab rats live within like 15 miles of each other. Keli dropped Mateo's off at jacks then sped off to Mateo's. That girl better know she's giving me details tomorrow.

**Leo's p.o.v. - Leo's house- few minutes before Olivia gets there.**

Okay, Olivia will be over, wait let me check my watch; okay Olivia will be over any minute. I'm honestly freaking out on the inside, but I know I have to keep calm. I know, I shouldn't be freaking out, I mean we're best friends and I know her like the back of my hand, plus I'm the one , who asked her to come over anyway so yeah… _ding dong _(a/n sorry that's the typical sound of a door bell :/ I know lame) ok... SHE'S HERE! Ok shirt nice? Check, cologne? Check, ok let's go! "Hey Livy!" I said trying to sound happy, and not nervous. I think I failed miserably, but she didn't say anything. I invited her in knowing that if we stay outside any longer, and people get pictures, we'll be on the cover of every teen magazine known. "hey Leo, um I kind of forgot my stuff at home to study, but maybe today we can just talk, watch movies, play games" she said with that beautiful smile of hers. "Of course Livy, it's been a long day so I'd rather have some fun anyway" I said, actually happy we don't have to study. "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked while sitting down at the\kitchen table. "Um, I'm not sure, wait! Actually I do know! Stay here!" I said excitedly, I ran upstairs to my room not even waiting for a reply. I just grapped a folded t-shirt and ran back down stairs "here Livy," I said, tossing her the T. "umm Leo?" she asked with a giggle…

a/n- ok I'm just going to stop it there cause I officially have writers block on this story… if anyone has ANY ideas please pm me or review them cause I'm desperate… I have ideas for the middle of this story but yeah idk what to do for this part so please help. Ok, so while this story is hiatus, I'm starting a 3-4 shot called dance with me, I'm a dancer so ya I kind of had to lol. Ok well please read don't leave me here, and my one-shot night to remember. PEACE YA'LLS


End file.
